battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamino: Cloning Facility
Cloning Facility is a map set on Kamino in DICE's ''Star Wars Battlefront II'', playable in the Clone Wars era. It is a large, ground map available in both multiplayer and Arcade. Overview As the name implies, Cloning Facility is modelled after the various Kaminoan cloning facilities that appear in the Star Wars universe. The Galactic Republic utilised these facilities to produce their Clone Troopers, the backbone of their army's infantry forces. Beginning at the outer platform where the Separatists first spawn in Galactic Assault, the map's linear nature can quickly be observed. This is largely due to its heavy emphasis on interiors. Continuing on from this first outer platform, past the circular entrance room, a small lounge is flanked by two descending staircases that lead into a rectangular chamber known as the archives. Various corridors, including an exterior route, surround the archives and the room has four entrances in total. Past the archives are hallways that lead left towards the map's exterior, but the route straight ahead opens into a wide chamber that features a passage into the medical bay. Outside, the map's exterior is under the constant barrage of an aggressive thunderstorm. The medical bay and map room face each other from across a central bridge and a winding array of connective platforms reside below it. Various crates and landed LAAT Gunships sit comfortably atop the East and West landing pads. In Capital Supremacy, the wreckage of a Trident-class assault ship can also be found looming over the East pad. Beneath all of these platforms, colossal waves are locked in an epic battle of monstrous proportions. The hangar and barracks lie behind the map room, marking a return to the interior of the facility. Retractable beds are built into the walls of the barracks, alongside various ladders for access, but these cannot be interacted with in-game. The hangar is expansive, with Kaminoan flight pods as well as Republic V-Wings and supply crates populating what is easily the largest single room on the map. Various elevated platforms and a small balcony also allow for an overview of the chamber. Both the hangar and barracks are flanked by a smaller map room, which marks the entrance to the observation corridors. These corridors delve even deeper into the facility. On the other side of the windows, embryos are quickly being grown into Republic Clone Troopers. However, at the end of the corridors, the heart of the facility is finally exposed: the fusion core. In its wide chamber, the core provides power to the entire facility and, if shut off, would leave it extremely vulnerable and at risk of total collapse. Modes Arcade In Arcade, the playable area of the map is a section of the inner facility. It includes the hangar, barracks and smaller map room. A portion of the exterior, just outside the hangar, is available but it is ultimately minute compared to the inner area. Blast In Blast, the playable area of the map is the same section of the inner facility seen in Arcade. The exterior is still incredibly limited. Capital Supremacy In Capital Supremacy, a majority of the map is playable but some areas are still unavailable. Various changes, both structural and visual, have also been made to the map. The location of the barracks has moved and debris has been repositioned. The Galactic Republic's main spawn is based in the barracks, whilst the Separatists spawn in the lounge room just outside of the archives. The play area of the map is rectangular in nature, encompassing the entirety of the space in-between the archives and small map room. The Command Posts are as follows: *A is positioned in the centre of the large map room. *B is in the archives. *C is in the medical bay, atop the central tower. *D is situated on the East landing pad, underneath the wreckage of a crashed Trident-class assault ship. *E is in the hangar, located behind one of the Republic V-Wings. During the boarding phase, one boarding craft will descend onto the West landing pad and the other will hover just in front of the stairs facing the hangar on the East pad. Co-Op Galactic Assault The waves of Kamino crash beneath the slender platforms of a Cloning Facility as armies of battle droids descend on the artificial island.EA Battlefront 2 Website - Kamino: Cloning Facility In Galactic Assault, the map is used to its full potential. On this map, the Separatists are the attackers and the Galactic Republic are the defenders. In the first phase, the Separatists must override the genetic archives in order to access vital cloning data. If the Separatists successfully slice into the archives, phase two commences. The Separatists are now under orders to seize capture points at the East and West exterior landing pads. This paves the way for the third phase, where the Separatists must capture the control points in both the main hangar and barracks of the facility. The fourth and final phase entails the Separatists advancing even further into the cloning facility, pushing through prolonged corridors to override the fusion core. If the Republic is unable to prevent the detonation sequence, then the facility crumbles and the droids deal a vicious blow to the Republic's production of clone troopers. Heroes vs. Villains In Heroes vs. Villains, the playable area of the map is a majority of the exterior. The medical bay and map dome are both available, alongside the east and west landing platforms. As expected, the central bridge and smaller connective platforms are also included. The boundaries begin just outside the hangar and the archives are also inaccessible. Strike In Strike, the playable area of the map is the same area of the exterior used in Heroes vs. Villains. The Separatists must acquire the clone DNA Samples and deliver them to their Extraction Point, whilst the Galactic Republic defends the Samples until the Separatist reinforcement count runs out. The DNA Samples begin on the east landing pad and the Separatists' Extraction Point is situated atop the central tower within the medical bay, where the Trident-class assault craft awaits them. Units available Capital Supremacy Galactic Republic Separatists Galactic Assault Galactic Republic Separatists Trivia *For Capital Supremacy, DICE edited some areas of the map by adding and removing various features. Some of these were simply visual changes, whereas others were made to better fit the mode's non-linear gameplay. As mentioned previously, the East Landing pad now sports a crashed Trident-class assault ship but the medical bay's emergency lighting has also been activated. Some paths are inaccessible, including the door leading into the small map room, just outside of the barracks. Updates Gallery Kaminoclone.jpg Kamino Facility Andrew Hamilton.jpg Kamino Facility Andrew Hamilton 2.jpg Kamino Facility Interior Andrew Hamilton.jpg Kamino Facility Interior Andrew Hamilton (2).jpg Oscar-carlen-24789820668-de533ba6b6-k.jpg SWBFII Kamino Anton Kavousi (4).jpg SWBFII Kamino Anton Kavousi (3).jpg SWBFII Kamino Anton Kavousi (2).jpg SWBFII Kamino Anton Kavousi (1).jpg References Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Maps in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Maps